Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun
is a puzzle game for iOS and Android, based on the Pretty Cure franchise. It was released on March 16th, 2017. The game is advertised as an easy one-stroke game, which is a type of game where you draw a shape without lifting the stylus or your finger. The more puzzles you complete and the more cards you gather, you'll be able to build a larger team of characters from which you can choose as you play. The game's theme song is by Riro, which plays in the title screen. Menu *Mission *Friend *User Information *Option *Help *Title Characters Pretty Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Etoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene Mascots *Mofurun *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Tsunagarus executives (villians) *Kirunnu *Gizzagizza *Danzetsu *Togireru *Barabaran *Chiridjirin *Koppa *Chiguhagu *Buttagiru *Parin *Mrs. Cut *Chokkin Minor characters *Bunbee *Pekorin *Kirakiraru Thieves *Pikario / Julio *Bibury *Noir *Charaleet *Papple *Oshimaida *Fuwa *Prunce *Cure Cosmo Gacha Gallery ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' 17547490 10211298786478463 1476072314 o.png|Cure Black Black2pazu.jpg|Cure Black - Original Outfit Cure Black - Special Attack.png|Cure Black - Special Attack (Marble Screw Max) 17547588 10211298787718494 1187146211 o.png|Cure White Screenshot_20190101-161356.png|Cure White - Original Outfit Cure White - Special Attack.png|Cure White - Special Attack (Marble Screw Max) Screenshot_20190101-161548.png|Cure Black and Cure White (Original Outfit) - Special Attack (Marble Screw) 17571328 10211298787238482 446477316 o.png|Shiny Luminous Shiny Luminous - Special Attack.png|Shiny Luminous - Special Attack (Heartiel Action) ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' Bloompazu.png|Cure Bloom Cure Bloom - Special Attack.png|Cure Bloom - Special Attack (Twin Stream Splash) Egretpazu.png|Cure Egret Cure Egret - Special Attack.png|Cure Egret - Special Attack (Twin Stream Splash) ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Dreampazu.png|Cure Dream Cure_Dream_-_Special_Attack.png|Cure Dream - Special Attack (Shooting Star) Rougepazu.png|Cure Rouge Cure_Rouge_-_Special_Attack.png|Cure Rouge - Special Attack (Fire Strike) Lemonadepazu.png|Cure Lemonade Cure_Lemonade_-_Special_Attack.png|Cure Lemonade - Special Attack (Prism Chain) Mintpazu.png|Cure Mint Cure_Mint_-_Special_Attack.png.png|Cure Mint - Special Attack (Emerald Saucer) Aquapazu.png|Cure Aqua Aquaattack.png|Cure Aqua - Special Attack (Sapphire Arrow) Milkyrosepazu.png|Milky Rose Milky_Rose_-_Special_Attack.png|Milky Rose - Special Attack (Milky Rose Blizzard) ''Fresh Pretty Cure! Peachpazu.png|Cure Peach Cure Peach - Special Attack2.png|Cure Peach - Special Attack (Love Sunshine) Cure Peach - Special Attack.jpg|Cure Peach - Special Attack (Love Sunshine Fresh) Berrypazu.png|Cure Berry Cure Berry - Special Attack2.png|Cure Berry - Special Attack (Espoir Shower) Cure Berry - Special Attack.jpg|Cure Berry - Special Attack (Espoir Shower Fresh) Pinepazu.png|Cure Pine Cure Pine - Special Attack2.png|Cure Pine - Special Attack (Healing Prayer) Cure Pine - Special Attack.jpg|Cure Pine - Special Attack (Healing Prayer Fresh) Passionpazu.png|Cure Passion Cure Passion - Special Attack.jpg|Cure Passion - Special Attack (Happiness Hurricane) ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cure Blossom.png|Cure Blossom Cure Blossom Super Silhouette puzzlun.jpg| Cure Blossom - Super Silhouette Cure Blossom - Special Attack.png|Cure Blossom - Special Attack (Pink Forte Wave) Cure Blossom Super Silhouette - Special Attack.png|Cure Blossom (Super Silhouette) - Special Attack (Heartcatch Orchestra) Cure Marine Puzzle.png|Cure Marine Screenshot_20180925-202200.png|Cure Marine - Super Silhouette Cure Marine - Special Attack.png|Cure Marine - Special Attack (Blue Forte Wave) Screenshot_20180925-202255.png|Cure Marine (Super Silhouette) - Special Attack (Heartcatch Orchestra) Cure Sunshine puzzlun.png|Cure Sunshine Screenshot_20190101-230013.png|Cure Sunshine - Super Silhouette Cure Sunshine - Special Attack.png|Cure Sunshine - Special Attack (Gold Forte Burst) Screenshot_20190101-161002.png|Cure Sunshine (Super Silhouette) - Special Attack (Heartcatch Orchestra) Cure Moonlight puzzlun.png|Cure Moonlight Cure Moonlight Super Silhouette puzzlun.png|Cure Moonlight - Super Silhouette Cure Moonlight - Special Attack.png|Cure Moonlight - Special Attack (Silver Forte Wave) IMG_1748.jpg|Cure Moonlight (Super Silhouette) - Special Attack (Heartcatch Orchestra) ''Suite Pretty Cure♪ Melodypazu.png|Cure Melody Cure Melody - Special Attack.png|Cure Melody - Special Attack (Music Rondo) Rhythmpazu.png|Cure Rhythm Cure Rhythm - Special Attack.png|Cure Rhythm - Special Attack (Music Rondo) Beatpazu.png|Cure Beat Cure Beat - Special Attack.png|Cure Beat - Special Attack (Heartful Beat Rock) Musepazu.png|Cure Muse Cure Muse - Special Attack.png|Cure Muse - Special Attack (Sparkling Shower) ''Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Happy Puzzlun.png|Cure Happy CureHappyPrincessForm.png|Cure Happy - Princess Form Cure Happy - Special Attack.png|Cure Happy - Special Attack (Happy Shower) Cure Happy - Special Attack2.png|Cure Happy (Princess Form) - Special Attack (Rainbow Burst) Cure Sunny Puzzlun.png|Cure Sunny Cure Sunny - Special Attack.png|Cure Sunny - Special Attack (Sunny Fire) Cure Peace Puzzlun.png|Cure Peace Cure Peace - Special Attack.png|Cure Peace - Special Attack (Peace Thunder) Cure March Puzzlun.png|Cure March CureMarchPrincessForm.jpeg|Cure March - Princess Form Cure March - Special Attack.png|Cure March - Special Attack (March Shoot) Cure March - Special Attack2.jpg|Cure March (Princess Form) - Special Attack (Rainbow Burst) Cure Beauty Puzzlun.png|Cure Beauty Cure Beauty - Special Attack.png|Cure Beauty - Special Attack (Beauty Blizzard) ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Cure Heart Puzzlun 2.png|Cure Heart Cure Heart - Special Attack.png|Cure Heart - Special Attack (My Sweet Heart) Cure Diamond Puzzlun.png|Cure Diamond Cure Diamond - Special Attack.png|Cure Diamond - Special Attack (Twinkle Diamond) Cure Rosetta Puzzlun.png|Cure Rosetta Cure Rosetta - Special Attack.png|Cure Rosetta - Special Attack (Rosetta Wall) Cure Sword Puzzlun.png|Cure Sword Cure Sword - Special Attack.png|Cure Sword - Special Attack (Holy Sword) Cure Ace Puzzlun.png|Cure Ace Cure Ace - Special Attack.png|Cure Ace - Special Attack (Ace Shot - Red) ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Lovelypazu.png|Cure Lovely Cure Lovely - Special Attack.png|Cure Lovely - Special Attack (Pinky Love Shoot) Princesspazu.png|Cure Princess Cure Princess - Special Attack.png|Cure Princess - Special Attack (Blue Happy Shoot) Honeypazu.png|Cure Honey Cure Honey - Special Attack.png|Cure Honey - Special Attack (Sparkling Baton Attack) Fortunepazu.png|Cure Fortune Cure Fortune - Special Attack.png|Cure Fortune - Special Attack (Starlight Ascension) ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure FloraPazu.jpg|Cure Flora CureFloraPremiumDress.jpg|Cure Flora - Premium Dress Cure Flora - Special Atack.png|Cure Flora - Special Attack (Floral Tourbillon) Cure_Flora_-_Special_Attack2.jpg|Cure Flora - Special Attack (Rose Tourbillon) Cure_Flora_-_Special_Attack3.png|Cure Flora (Premium Dress) - Special Attack (Éclat Espoir) CureMermaid.jpg|Cure Mermaid 2019-01-01-19-06-33.png|Cure Mermaid - Premium Dress Cure Mermaid - Special Attack.png|Cure Mermaid - Special Attack (Mermaid Ripple) Cure_Mermaid_-_Special_Attack.jpg|Cure Mermaid - Special Attack (Frozen Ripple) 2019-01-01-19-17-59.png|Cure Mermaid (Premium Dress) - Special Attack (Éclat Espoir) CureTwinkle.jpg|Cure Twinkle CureTwinklePremiumDress.jpg|Cure Twinkle - Premium Dress Cure Twinkle - Special Attack.png|Cure Twinkle - Special Attack (Twinkle Humming) CurTwinkle-_Special_Attack_.jpg|Cure Twinkle - Special Attack (Full Moon Humming) Cure_TwinklePremium_-_Special_Attack.png|Cure Twinkle (Premium Dress) - Special Attack (Éclat Espoir) CureScarlet.jpg|Cure Scarlet CureScarletPremiunDress.jpg|Cure Scarlet - Premium Dress Cure Scarlet - Special attack.png|Cure Scarlet - Special Attack (Phoenix Blaze) Cure_Scarlet_-_Special_attack.jpg|Cure Scarlet - Special Attack (Scarlet Spark) IMG_2087.png|Cure Scarlet (Premium Dress) - Special Attack (Éclat Espoir) ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! CureMiracleDia.PNG|Cure Miracle (Dia Style) CureMiracleRubyStyle.PNG|Cure Miracle (Ruby Style) CureMiracleSapphireStyle.PNG|Cure Miracle (Sapphire Style) CureMagicalDia.PNG|Cure Magical (Dia Style) CureMagicalRubyStyle.jpg|Cure Magical (Ruby Style) CureMagicalSapphire.PNG|Cure Magical (Sapphire Style) CureMagicalAlexandriteStyle.png|Cure Magical (Alexandrite Style) Cure Miracle and Cure Magical - Special Attack.png|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical (Dia Style) - Special Attack (Diamond Eternal) Miracle_and_Cure_Magical_Ruby_Style_-_Special_Attack_.jpg|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical (Ruby Style) - Special Attack (Ruby Passionale) Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Sapphire Style - Special Attack (Sapphire Smartish).png|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical (Sapphire Style) - Special Attack (Sapphire Smartish) Cure Magical - Special Attack4.png|Cure Magical (Alexandrite Style) - Special Attack (Extreme Rainbow) CureFelice.png|Cure Felice CureFeliceAlexandriteStyle.jpg|Cure Felice (Alexandrite Style) Cure Felice - Special Attack.png|Cure Felice - Special Attack (Emerald Reincarnation) ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 17548702 10211298785718444 2028343794 o.png|Cure Whip tumblr_messaging_pfmz38g3aK1r8cvgy_1280.jpg|Cure Whip - A La Mode Style Cure Whip - Special Attack.png|Cure Whip - Special Attack (Whip Decoration) tumblr_messaging_pfmz3snGuE1r8cvgy_1280.jpg|Cure Whip (A La Mode Style) - Special Attack (Fantastic Animale) 17548739 10211298785638442 696634974 o.png|Cure Custard 2019-01-01-18-26-39.png|Cure Custard - A La Mode Style Cure Custard - Special Attack.png|Cure Custard - Special Attack (Custard Illusion) 2019-01-01-18-39-07.png|Cure Custard (A La Mode Style) - Special Attack (Fantastic Animale) 17547610 10211298785918449 997571265 o.png|Cure Gelato Cure Gelato - Special Attack.png|Cure Gelato - Special Attack (Gelato Shake) Cure Gelato2 - Special Attack.png|Cure Gelato (A La Mode Style) - Special Attack (Fantastic Animale) 17499656 10211298785878448 1130003258 o.png|Cure Macaron Macaron2pazu.jpg|Cure Macaron - A La Mode Style Cure Macaron - Special Attack.png|Cure Macaron - Special Attack (Macaron Julienne) Macaron2attack.png|Cure Macaron (A La Mode Style) - Special Attack (Fantastic Animale) 17547520 10211298786678468 2102058776 o.png|Cure Chocolat Chocolat2pazu.jpg|Cure Chocolat - A La Mode Style Cure Chocolat - Special Attack.png|Cure Chocolat - Special Attack (Chocolat Aromase) Chocolat2attack.png|Cure Chocolat (A La Mode Style) - Special Attack (Fantastic Animale) Cure parfait.png|Cure Parfait parfait2pazu.jpg|Cure Parfait - A La Mode Style Cure parfait - Special Attack.png|Cure Parfait - Special Attack (Parfait Étoile) Cure_Parfait_-_Special_Attack.png|Cure Parfait - Special Attack (Un, Deux, Très Bien! Kirakuru Rainbow!) Cure Parfait2 - Special Attack.jpg|Cure Parfait (A La Mode Style) - Special Attack (Fantastic Animale) ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' Yellpazu.png|Cure Yell Yell2pazu.jpg|Cure Yell - Cheerful Style Yell3pazu.jpg|Cure Yell - Cheerful Style: Mother Heart Cure Yell - Special Attack.png|Cure Yell - Special Attack (Heart For You) Cure Yell2 - Special Attack.png|Cure Yell (Cheerful Style) - Special Attack (Cheerful Attack) Cure Yell3 - Special Attack.png|Cure Yell (Cheerful Style: Mother Heart) - Special Attack (Tomorrow With Everyone) Angepazu.png|Cure Ange Ange2pazu.png|Cure Ange - Cheerful Style CureAngeMotherHeart.png|Cure Ange - Cheerful Style: Mother Heart Cure Ange - Special Attack.png|Cure Ange - Special Attack (Heart Feather) Cure Ange2 - Special Attack.png|Cure Ange (Cheerful Style) - Special Attack (Cheerful Attack) Cure Ange - Special Attack3.png|Cure Ange (Cheerful Style: Mother Heart) - Special Attack (Tomorrow With Everyone) Etoilepazu.png|Cure Etoile Etoile2pazu.jpg|Cure Etoile - Cheerful Style Cure Etoile - Special Attack.png|Cure Etoile - Special Attack (Heart Star) Cure Etoile2 - Special Attack.png|Cure Etoile (Cheerful Style) - Special Attack (Cheerful Attack) Macheriepazu.png|Cure Macherie macherie2pazu.jpg|Cure Macherie - Cheerful Style Cure Macherie - Special Attack.png|Cure Macherie - Special Attack (Heart Song) Cure Macherie2 - Special Attack.jpg|Cure Macherie (Cheerful Style) - Special Attack (Cheerful Attack) Amourpazu.png|Cure Amour Amour2pazu.png|Cure Amour - Cheerful Style Cure Amour - Special Attack.png|Cure Amour - Special Attack (Heart Dance) Cure Amour2 - Special Attack.png|Cure Amour (Cheerful Style) - Special Attack (Cheerful Attack) ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure'' Starpazu.png|Cure Star Starpazuattack.png|Cure Star - Special Attack (Star Punch) Milkypazu.png|Cure Milky Milkypazuattack.jpg|Cure Milky - Special Attack (Milky Shock) Soleilpazu.png|Cure Soleil Soleilpazuattack.png|Cure Soleil - Special Attack (Soleil Shoot) Selenepazu.png|Cure Selene Selenepazuattack.png|Cure Selene - Special Attack (Selene Arrow) Official Artwork Puzzlun Black artwork.png|Cure Black Puzzlun White artwork.png|Cure White Puzzlun Luminous artwork.png|Shiny Luminous Puzzlun Flora artwork.png|Cure Flora Puzzlun Mermaid artwork.png|Cure Mermaid Puzzlun Twinkle artwork.png|Cure Twinkle Puzzlun Scarlet artwork.png|Cure Scarlet Puzzlun Miracle artwork.png|Cure Miracle Puzzlun Magical artwork.png|Cure Magical Puzzlun Felice artwork.png|Cure Felice Puzzlun Mofurun artwork.png|Mofurun Puzzlun Whip artwork.png|Cure Whip Puzzlun Custard artwork.png|Cure Custard Puzzlun Gelato artwork.png|Cure Gelato Puzzlun Macaron artwork.png|Cure Macaron Puzzlun Chocolat artwork.png|Cure Chocolat Puzzlun Parfait artwork.png|Cure Parfait Puzzlun Yell artwork.png|Cure Yell Puzzlun Ange artwork.png|Cure Ange Puzzlun Etoile artwork.png|Cure Etoile Puzzlun Macherie artwork.png|Cure Macherie Puzzlun Amour artwork.png|Cure Amour Puzzlun all stars team.png|Max Heart, Go! Princess, Mahou Tsukai and KiraKira teams from website Puzzlun hugtto team.png|HUGtto! team from website Puzzlun star twinkle team.png|Star☆Twinkle team from website Puzzlun data download cures.png|Max Heart, Go! Princess, and Mahou Tsukai teams Puzzlun data download cures 3.png|Max Heart team Puzzlun data download cures 4.png|Splash Star team Puzzlun data download cures 5.png|5 GoGo team Puzzlun data download cures 6.png|Fresh team Puzzlun data download cures 7.png|Heartcatch team Puzzlun data download cures 8.png|Suite team Puzzlun data download cures 9.png|Smile team Puzzlun data download cures 10.png|Doki Doki! team Puzzlun data download cures 11.png|Happiness Charge team Puzzlun data download cures 12.png|Princess team Puzzlun data download cures 13.png|Mahou Tsukai team Puzzlun data download cures 14.png|KiraKira team Puzzlun data download cures 2.png|HUGtto! team Other Puzzlun app icon.png|First icon (March 16, 2017 - March 8, 2018) Whip Puzzlun_app_icon_2.png|Second icon (March 9, 2018 - February 3, 2019) Yell Puzzlun_app_icon_3.png|Third icon (February 4, 2019 - Today) Star External Links *http://precure-app.bn-ent.net/ *http://twitter.com/precure_app/ Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure